


The Dark Prince Arises

by Star_Trashinum



Category: Love Live! School Idol Project, Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: Cat, F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-11
Updated: 2018-03-11
Packaged: 2019-03-29 18:36:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13932900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Star_Trashinum/pseuds/Star_Trashinum
Summary: Yoshiko summons her most evil and vile demon, one stronger than any in the nine layers of hell.





	The Dark Prince Arises

“RISE, RISE MY DEMON, EMERGE FROM THE HELLFIRE PITS OF THE UNDERWORLD, COATED IN THE OBSIDIAN BLACK OF ALL OF THE HUMAN SUBCONCIOUSNESS’ SINS!!!!!!!!!” 

Finishing her long, expressive tirade, Yoshiko mumbles some sort of unholy gibberish as she shakes her hands, pacing around her summoning circle as she readies herself to partake in some dark magic. Lifting her head up, her eyes glisten, before shouting the last of her incantation, “NOW RISE, MY DARK PRINCE!”

Ruby, standing right beside her girlfriend, takes her cue and walks to the middle of the circle, setting the small kitten in the middle, as if he truly was summoned by Yoshiko.

“M-mew…”

Marshmallow lets out a confused noise as he looks back and forth at his surroundings, entranced by the electric candles (Yoshiko’s landlord didn’t allow for any real candles, no matter how many curses Yoshiko tried to inflict). Walking towards the edge of the summoning circle, Marshmallow’s balance is thrown off by the small pair of fake demon horns that Yoshiko suggested he should wear, toppling unspectacularly to the floor.

“mroaaaaaaw”

Looking at her little ball of fluff and joy fall over, Yoshiko runs over and bends down, picking Marshmallow up, holding him up with tears forming at the sides of her eyes, “ Is my little devil alright? Y-You seem ok… but you’re cursed, just like your momma, ehe…” 

Ruby watches her girlfriend, stifling her laughter to the best of her ability as she watches Yoshiko kiss Marshmallow better, before setting him back onto the floor. The kitten regains his bearings, walking slowly towards one of the candles before pouncing on it, pinning it to the floor as he sinks his tiny teeth into the hard plastic.

“Ah, I’ve taught you well, my son!” Yoshiko exclaims, giving a dramatic pose to nothing and no one, “and soon; soon you will be the most fearsome of creatures the world will ever see!” Yoshiko watches the small kitten in anticipation for Marshmallow to do something spectacular, before sighing in defeat as he curls up into a ball, already exhausted by today’s events. Yoshiko crouches down, picking up her sleepy ball of fluff, before walking him to his small plush bed. 

“I guess my mana stores have been quite low; my summons have been quite weak of late…” Yoshiko muttered, before, placing a blanket overtop of Marshmallow, making sure he was kept warm and safe.

“I think your summoning has been perfect, Yoshi,” Ruby replies as she surprises Yoshiko with a hug from behind, “I mean look, it may not be the black magic you might be used to, but isn’t it a miracle that you have Marshmallow?”  
Yoshiko looks at the rising and falling of Marshmallow’s breathing, remembering back to when he was an abandoned, kitten, left because no one else would take him; now living happily with her, no matter how much trouble he caused.   
“I guess a fallen angel can still make miracles… and I’m lucky I did.”


End file.
